bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Engineer Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Guns Automatically creates sentry guns and deploys them on the ground nearby. Sentries shoot sharp steel pins at the bloons but only last for 25 seconds. ($500) 2/x/x - Engineering Engineer increases its build speed and production quality, producing faster firing sentry guns every 7 seconds. ($600) 3/x/x - Sprockets Nails are fired faster, and sentry guns have more pierce and are built faster. ($800) 4/x/x - Sentries Sentries now fire nails at a much faster rate with a larger range. Production speed is further increased. ($6,000) 5/x/x - Paragon Sentries no longer fire nails, but instead fire rapid-fire plasma. However, such power comes at a cost - these sentries are inherently unstable and explode when they expire! ($32,000) x/1/x - Nails Nails can pop more Bloons and move faster through the air. ($400) x/2/x - Efficiency Nails are fired 25% faster. ($550) x/3/x - Freelancer Increases the attack speed and pierce of nearby towers, and collects money from each of them every round. ($3,500) x/4/x - Overclock Nails have more pierce and are fired faster. Ability: A tower of the user's choice has their attack speed doubled for a long period of time, though the duration decreases the more expensive the tower is. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Uptime: Variable. ($15,000) x/5/x - in the Business Doubles the attack speed and pierce of the Engineer. Ability can be activated 3 times at once, has full uptime for all towers, and gives $750 upon each use. However, if one tower is overclocked multiple times, the boost is diluted. ($75,000) x/x/1 - Service Increases range by 50% and grants the Engineer camo detection. ($500) x/x/2 - Nails Gives the Engineer the ability to pop frozen and lead bloons. Nails also deal extra damage. ($700) x/x/3 - Foam The Engineer uses a special dispenser to spray down the track with a cleansing foam that removes camo, regen, and lead properties from bloons. ($1,000) x/x/4 - Trap Creates a powerful bloon trap that destroys all the bloons caught in it. The trap can hold up to 500 RBE, although it can hold slightly more if a larger bloon (e.g. Ceramic bloon) is the last bloon captured. Once full, the trap will destroy itself after a short time. If emptied manually, the trap gives the user double cash. Only one trap can be active at a time. ($3,500) x/x/5 - Trap Bloon traps can hold up to 10,000 RBE and can trap MOAB-class Bloons, including ZOMGs. If emptied manually, the trap gives the user triple cash. ($50,000) Ability Dialogue Overclock - "Time to power you up!" Best in the Business - "Time to power you guys up! Now, that'll be $750..." Statistics Base Tower 1d, 3p, 0.7s, 40r, sharp type Sentry Guns Gains build-sentry attack (10.0s, places a sentry on land) Sentry has a 25s lifetime, and a nail attack (1d, 2p, 0.84s, 40r, sharp type) Note: Buffs to the engineer are inherited by its sentries. Sentries can also be buffed directly, unless it is already inheriting the same buff. Automated Engineering Sentry buffed: 83.33%s (0.7) Build-sentry buffed: 70%s (7.0) Sprockets +1p (3), 60%s (0.42) Build-sentry buffed: 50%s (5.0) Dartling Sentries Build-sentry buffed: 41.667%s (4.1667), places dartling-sentry Dartling-sentry has a dart attack (1d, 3p, 0.15s, 50r, sharp type) Sentry Paragon Build-sentry buffed: 31.25%s (3.125), places paragon-sentry Paragon-sentry has a plasma attack (1d, 5p, 0.03s, plasma type) and a selfdestruct attack (100d, 300p, plasma type, applies stun status for 1 second, activates either when sold or after expiring when Bloons are in range) 9-Inch Nails +5p (8), increased projectile speed Note: Applies to Sentries but not Cleansing Foam or Bloon Traps Increased Efficiency 80%s (0.56) Note: Applies to Sentry's production speed as well Freelancer Gains a buff attack (40r, targets anything except self, effect: +3p, 80%s) Produces +$100 every round per tower in range Note: Doesn't affect Sentries Overclock +4p (12), 66.67%s (0.4667) Activated ability (60s cooldown): Chosen tower attacks 2× faster for the next 60s (if it cost less than 10k), with the duration decreasing by 1.5s for every $1,500 spent Notes: This considers the amount spent on a tower, so is affected by difficulty and any discounts. Farms can be overclocked: production rate is doubled. Villages can be overclocked, even when not upgraded to 5/x/x: the buff applies to range and its buffs instead, but half as much (ie 25% more range, +15% range to towers in range instead of 50% shorter reload) Best In The Business +12p (24), 33.33%s (0.233) Activated ability (60s cooldown): Three chosen towers attack 2× faster for the next 60s, produces $750 per tower overclocked Note: If one tower is overclocked twice, the buff totals to 3× speed instead of 4×, and if one tower is overclocked three times, the buff totals to 4× speed instead of 8×. Better Service +20r (60), camo Note: Dartling and Paragon sentries gain +25r White-Hot Nails +1d (2), normal type projectiles Note: Paragon sentries explosions gain +100d Cleansing Foam Gains foam attack (passive, 0d, 10p, 2s, normal type, 10s lifetime, decamo, degrow, delead, targets path) Bloon Trap Places a trap (500p) on the closest point of track in range, which pops any bloon (not blimps) up to its pierce limit with a +1 cash modifier, but stores this cash until the pierce is entirely used up. Notes: Trap can capture camos, as long as the Engineer had camo detection while placing it. Trap must be collected (100r) to benefit from the extra cash. Another trap can be placed 2s after the previous one is collected, as long as the Engineer has traps remaining (starts with 1, and gains another at the start of each round). Standard cash is gained when Bloons enter the trap, bonus cash is only gained when the trap is manually emptied. XXXL Trap Trap buffed: 10,000p, can trap blimps other than the B.A.D. and D.E.A.T.H., and is no longer limited to one new trap per round. Differences from BTD6 * Sentry Guns fire faster but have less range * Faster Engineering renamed to Automated Engineering, increases attack speed of sentries, price increased * Sprockets buffed, price increased * Sentry Expert replaced by Dartling Sentries * Sentry Paragon buffed * Oversize Nails replaced by 9-Inch Nails, moved to x/1/x * Deconstruction removed * Increased Efficiency added * Freelancer added * Overclock rebalanced, price increased * Ultraboost replaced by Best In the Business * Increased Service Area renamed to Better Service, moved to x/x/1, gives camo, price decreased * Pin removed * White-Hot Nails added * Double Gun removed * Cleansing Foam moved to x/x/3 * Bloon Trap buffed * XXXL Trap buffed, price decreased Trivia * I really like what I came up with. * The cash bonuses for Freelancer, Best in the Business, Bloon Trap, and XXXL Trap don't function in CHIMPS mode. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers